The present invention relates to a dual flat-spring electrical contact having a hollow contact receptacle bent into a generally rectangularly configuration and containing a gap between the bent edges thereof. The receptacle includes a pair of mutually opposed spring prongs extending from one end thereof and a cable connection assembly extending from the other end thereof for receiving an electrical cable. The invention is characterized by a latching assembly which prevents the expansion of the contact receptacle upon insertion of a contact pin between the opposed spring prongs.